


Passing the Popcorn

by luvsanime02



Series: Spooktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Spooktober 2019, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Natasha isn't sure what this movie is supposed to be about, but she's still happy to be here watching it with her friends.





	Passing the Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 5th Spooktober prompt: spooky movie AU.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Passing the Popcorn** by luvsanime02

########

“This is supposed to be scary?” Natasha asks. Usually, she can tell. But. Really?

Sam frowns next to her on the couch, like he isn’t too sure, either. He also passes her the popcorn before she has to ask for more, which makes him her second-favorite person to watch movies with. Clint holds the number one slot by virtue of being really great to cuddle with. That, and he’s completely fine with staying still for hours and mindlessly watching trash on Netflix. Sam has standards.

Like now. “It’s supposed to be,” he finally says. No one else has responded, which lets Natasha know that none of them have any idea what this movie is actually about, either. “Maybe it’ll pick up later.”

“It better,” Bucky says, sitting on the floor by Natasha’s legs. He reaches a hand up, and Natasha obligingly passes him the popcorn. “Nothing’s happened except for some kids walking in the woods.”

“That Friday the 13th movie was scarier than this,” Steve agrees, stretched out on the floor so that his feet are in Bucky’s lap. Considering that Steve spent the whole time while watching that movie laughing at how ridiculous everyone was acting, it says a lot about the quality of the one that they’re currently viewing.

“It is,” Clint agrees. Natasha knows that he’s talking about the remake, and nudges his shoulder so that her disappointment is clear. Natasha refuses to acknowledge the remakes of any of the classic horror movies, but Clint appreciates the new ones. Sometimes. At least he has the sense to not approve of the new Halloween movies, or Natasha would have to rethink movie marathons with him.

The popcorn gets passed back up, and on the screen, some kids screech at a bunch of trees. Natasha blinks. “Is this really the entire movie?” she asks, despite knowing that no one else is going to answer her.

“I’m picking next time,” Steve announces in a tone that says arguing with him won’t be worth the hassle. Not that Natasha is going to argue, because anything would be more interesting than this. 

“Does that mean we can stop watching this movie now?” Sam asks, even though it was his suggestion in the first place. Everyone else wordlessly nods, and Sam stands up and stretches with a sigh of relief. 

Steve crawls over to the remote to stop the movie and browse through some new suggestions, and meanwhile, Clint steals Natasha’s popcorn. She gets up, because clearly they’re going to need something more to eat, and listens to Steve and Bucky debating the merits of some movie’s description.

“No,” Clint suddenly says sternly, “I’m not watching that piece of trash. Just give me the remote.”

A smile starts to appear on Natasha’s face, and she lets it form fully while listening to her friends and teammates in the next room. Meanwhile, she opens a bag of pretzels and some chips, finds some dip in a cupboard, and walks back to the couch with her bounty.

Sam helpfully takes the pretzels from her, and Bucky swipes the chips, and Natasha shrugs and passes Clint the dip container when he looks at her mournfully. He gets no sympathy from her since he finished off the popcorn. They all settle back in to watch another movie. Hopefully, it’s something decently scary this time. Either way, Natasha is enjoying the movie night, and she’s pretty sure that everyone else is, too.


End file.
